


watch me fall apart

by Raijin



Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Psychological Torture, i guess, srsly just some depressing stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raijin/pseuds/Raijin
Summary: Charles is captured by werewolf hunters and they want to make him talk.





	watch me fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> my first pw fanfic wooo. all of the boys are werwolves and i really just wanted to hurt the poor boy. enjoy.

Yet another sleepless night had passed and he blinked at the rays of sunshine that came through the small window, high on the wall. The third day he would have to spend confined in that room. Charles sat up and leaned back against the wall. His wrists were chained to the wall and the short chains didn’t really give him much space to move, let alone lie down comfortably. Every inch of his body seemed to ache. He was covered in cuts, bruises and dried blood. 

_Fucking hunters_, Charles thought and closed his eyes. Werewolf hunters had captured him when he had been strolling through the city on his own. The fight hadn’t been a long one and Charles felt ashamed that he had been captured so easily. Now the hunters wanted to know the whereabouts of the rest of the pack but whatever they were going to do to him - he would never betray his pack. His thoughts were interrupted when the metal door to the room was opened and a woman entered. She set down a plastic plate with some bread on it and a cup of water in front of him. Then she reached out and placed her hand on his jaw. The grip was strong and hurt. Charles’ face was still recovering from previous beatings.

“What is it like not being able to transform into a wolf whenever you wish?”, she asked and looked deep into his eyes. Then she smiled and stepped back. “Some of your kind would be happy to get a taste of this medicine, you know.”

“Fuck you”, Charles spat, about to jump to his feet but the chains held him back. And no matter how hard he pulled, they would hold. “Just… fuck you.”

The woman laughed and shook her head. Charles assumed she was their leader. “You’re nothing special, dog. It would be so easy for you to talk. But you? You choose pain. Don’t worry we know how to break you.” For a moment she sounded very convincing and Charles caught himself being afraid of that. “We’re going to bring out some inner demons”, she whispered and ran a hand through his loose hair.

Charles ducked out of her reach. He really had to fight the urge to bite that woman’s hand off. “I have no idea what you’re talking about”, he snarled, glaring up at her.

“Oh, you will see soon.” She shrugged and turned on her heel. “Everyone has demons on the inside.” With these words she left. The door closed with a loud thud.

Charles only sat there, wondering what her words could have meant. _Don’t panic. She was simply trying to be intimidating._ Which, in his defense, had worked at least somewhat. He needed to focus. It was only the third day. The rest of the pack was coming to get him, he was sure of that. All that he could do now was to endure. If he only could transform into a wolf, he would just tear everyone of those hunters apart. But he couldn’t. So he sat there, watched the light of the sun slowly fade as the night approached and nothing had happened. No interrogations or beatings, just him and his thoughts alone in that room.

Moonlight was the only thing that illuminated the room when the door swung open and three men entered the room. Charles swallowed but he didn’t show any other sign of fear. Two men stood left and right of him and one stayed in front of Charles. He had something in his hands but Charles couldn’t quite make out what it was. He felt two pairs of strong hands holding him by his shoulders.

“We can make this easy: Be a good puppy and drink this-”, the man in front of Charles held up a cup for him to see. “-or we’re going to make you drink it.”

“Listen, how about this”, Charles hissed through grit teeth - fingers bore themselves painfully into his shoulders. “Shove it up your ass.”

For more witty comments was no time for the men at his side grabbed his head and tried to force open his mouth. Charles had a pretty strong jaw and managed to keep his mouth shut until one of them punched him right in the face. The shock of the impact left him confused for a second and the dull pain spread into his whole head. Before he knew, the cup was held to his lips and some liquid that tasted like very disgusting cough syrup was poured into his mouth. His whole body tried to fight it but there was no way he could spit it out - one of the men was holding his mouth closed. Charles started choking. Disgusted at the taste, he swallowed it and coughed. Satisfied, the men retreated and left him alone again.

Whatever that stuff had been, Charles hoped it wouldn’t kill him. Carefully he touched the spot where the man had punched him. _I’m so going to kill them_, he thought to himself, shivering at the taste in his mouth. Not long after that, he started to feel weird. Like his stomach was upset and his heart rate went up even though he was perfectly calm. Then he saw them for the first time: shadowy figures dancing in the corner of his eye. Not a big deal, he was sleep deprived so if he just closed his eyes and tried to rest, they would go away in no time. But then he heard the voices.

At first Charles thought it were the people outside but… they were whispers. Like someone was sitting right next to him, whispering some gibberish into his ears. He looked around, slowly starting to panic.  
“Don’t freak out, don’t freak out”, he told himself, again closing his eyes. “Everything’s alright, you’re just a little sleep deprived that’s all-”

“Are you sure?”

Charles gasped quietly at that voice and looked up. “You- You’re not actually here. This is not real, I must have fallen asleep.”

“Are you _sure_?” Matthew stood right in front of him. Ever so slowly he leaned down, his hands wrapped themselves around Charles’ throat. “Doesn’t this feel real?” 

With big eyes Charles stared up at Matthew, only being able to take short and shallow breaths now. “Matty- What are you doing?! You should get me out of here!”

“Why would I? This is where you deserve to be”, Matthew laughed. “You’re a liar. You don’t belong to our pack anymore.”

“Why are you doing this?”

Matthew leaned in closer. “To remind you”, he whispered. “That we’re not coming to rescue. Oh no. Nobody is coming for you because we don’t want you back.”

“Stop… stop it!”, Charles shouted, squeezing his eyes shut and in the next second that Matthew was gone. He could breathe again. What the fuck was going on? It had felt so real… Matthew would never say these things. Or would he?

Charles was so _tired_. But every time he was about to fall asleep the whispers got louder and angrier. So he just pulled his knees up to his chin and sat there, watching the shadows. He didn’t like this. He felt vulnerable and scared, like a small child. But no matter how much he wished them gone, they wouldn’t go away. Not even when the sun finally rose. He could understand some of the whispers now - they were repeating what Matthew had said to him. _No, that was not Matty, it wasn’t him._ And yet that image of the younger Greywolf wouldn’t stop haunting him anymore. The things he had said genuinely hurt him.

Charles felt constantly on the edge. If these voices would shut up for only a few minutes… Suddenly the door to the room was opened, he heard a few upset voices and a person was pushed into the room. Tears sprang into Charles eyes as Roel fell onto his knees in front of him. The hands of the giant were bound to his back and a few bruises were forming on his face. He looked at Charles.

“My love”, Roel said quietly. “I’m sorry…”

“Shh, it’s ok, it’s ok”, Charles tried to comfort him and blinked away the tears in his eyes. He had wished for nothing more than to see his lover. “The others are going to get us out of here.”

“Charles, I-”

A man entered the room. He grabbed Roel under his chin from behind and held a knife to his throat. Charles leaned forward, pulling so hard on the chains that he was sure he was about to dislocate his shoulders any moment. “No, no! Don’t touch him!”

Roel didn’t dare to speak. There was panic in his eyes as the blade touched his skin without cutting him.

“Please, don’t hurt him”, Charles begged, tears in his eyes again. “Do whatever you want to me but not him…”

But the man wouldn’t listen to his pleas and he saw the first small drop of blood running down Roel’s neck. Then the blade was slowly dragged across his whole throat. Roel’s eyes desperately searched for his for his. 

“Roel, baby, look at me. It’s ok. I’m here, it will be over soon”, Chares sobbed. He watched as the life slowly vanished from his lovers eyes as more blood gathered on the floor. And there was nothing he could do. Except cry. 

The man put Roel’s body gently on the floor before he left, still without saying anything. Charles only stared at the lifeless body of his lover, sobbing and whispering “I’m sorry” over and over again. He cried until he felt like there were no more tears left to cry. The voices in his head kept saying bad things. _It’s all your fault. Why would they want you back? You’re nothing. It’s your fault. It’s your fault._ And Charles was inclined to believe them.

“Just shut up already”, he demanded but his voice was voice was weak and hoarse. The voices only laughed at him. He closed his eyes for only a second but when he opened them again, there was no daylight, no blood and no Roel.

Charles’ shoulders started trembling. He was slowly going crazy and at this point he was ready to smash his head against the wall. If he only had the strength. He wasn’t even sure how much time passed, two hours or two minutes, it felt the same to him.

“I told you he is the weakest of us.”

“Hmm, maybe I should have listened to you after all.”

Charles looked up. There on the other side of the room stood Falk and Attila. “You’re not real, you’re not real…”

Falk laughed. “Look at him. Pathetic.”

“There is no place for a weakling like you among us”, Attila stated. He stepped forward. “You know that, don’t you?”

Silence.

“Answer me.”

No matter how hard he tried to stop the tears from streaming down his face, he started crying again. “Yes...”, Charles answered to the leader of the pack.

Attila nodded. “We’re done with you.”

“But-”

“I said were done with you!”

Charles held back loud sobs while he stared up at them. They didn’t want him anymore. No one wanted him, how could he ever think otherwise? Charles lowered his head. Their words were echoed by the voices in his head. Tormented by his loved ones was the worst he could have imagined. And he wasn’t sure if he could stand any more of it.

“You’re not doing so well, I see?”

Charles looked up with red eyes from crying and sleep deprivation. The woman had returned and of course Attila and Falk had vanished. “Whatever you have done - make it stop.” 

She looked pleased. “Oh, I can do that. When you’re ready to talk, that is.”

“Stop it.” Charles could barely hear his own words over the voices screaming inside his head.

“Alright”, the woman smiled and kneeled down in front of him. She pulled out a small vial of her jacket. “This is the antidote.”

_It’s ok, you can give up now. They don’t want you, remember? They never wanted you. You have never really loved them. A liar like you should be all alone._ “I can’t… tell you.”

The woman seemed impressed. “Lucky for you, I’m a very patient person.” She placed the vial on the floor - _just_ out of reach for Charles. “You _are_ going to break.”

Charles fought against his bonds, focused on the vial in front of him. But no matter how hard he tried and pulled, he wouldn't get it. And that seemed to amuse the woman greatly. “Look at you, all one has to do is put you dogs on a leash”, she laughed.

But Charles could barely hear her. The voices inside his head screamed and screamed until… there were different voices. Voices from the real world. There was something going on outside and the woman went to the door to have a look only to suddenly be pulled out of the room with great force. Charles blinked. What was happening out there? He heard shouting and clattering.

Then he heard familiar, light steps approaching. A wolf with auburn fur entered the room. Blood was dripping from his mouth and he stopped in front of Charles. _Matthew... _They stared into each others eyes until the wolf started to howl, signalling his location to the others. Heavy footsteps of a human came running around the corner and Matthew stepped back when Roel rushed into the room. Immediately he fell onto his knees next to Charles and wrapped his strong arms around him.

“It’s over”, Roel comforted his lover softly, as Charles sobbed into his chest.

“You’re not real. You can’t be.”

Roel leaned back and gently lifted Charles face. “What have they done to you? Of course I’m real, my love.” He noticed Matthew carefully pushing the vial on the floor towards them - he had seen Charles try to reach it before. The giant picked it up and looked at it, then back at Charles. He gave it to his lover, who quickly downed it. They waited a minute.

Charles closed his eyes and when he opened them, Roel and Matthew were still there. And the voices were gone. “You’re… real?” He leaned his head back against Roel’s shoulder. More tears were making their way down his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, my love.” Roel gently caressed Charles’ back. “I got you. I won’t let anything like this ever happen again, I promise.”


End file.
